


[明贝]部屋

by yattoaeta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yattoaeta/pseuds/yattoaeta
Summary: 不做爱就不能出去的房间，雷贝利欧奇袭后的明x光临前的贝
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 9





	[明贝]部屋

阿尔敏和贝尔托特两人不约而同地在这个封闭的房间的两角醒来，四壁上没有窗户和门，脚下是冰冷的地板。房间的正中央摆着一张朴素的双人床，床头柜上的油灯散着昏黄的光，麻布床单上毫无人动过的痕迹，上面还放着一个信封。贝尔霍特第一反应是去咬自己的手，但由于对这个空间外部的信息没有任何线索而放弃了这个打算，他十分警戒地看着房间对角的阿尔敏，毕竟之前那场同伴扮演游戏早已走到了尽头，而他无法判断这是不是调查兵团的又一个陷阱。而阿尔敏，他似乎对于看见还活着的贝尔托特感到十分诧异。

“我现在...是在做梦吗？”  
“......”  
“如果我不是在做梦的话，我是如何进入这个空间的？我没有进来的记忆，这个房间也完全是个密室，所以我确实在做梦吗... 但如果这房间是在把我们放进来后再封上的，那也有不是梦的可能性，但这样又如何解释贝尔托特的存在...”  
“......”  
“你说点什么啊，贝尔托特。”  
“我们还有什么好说的... 我们已经是敌人了，不是吗？”

阿尔敏站了起来，走向贝尔托特所靠着的那堵墙，然后慢慢地坐在了他的身旁，头与墙之间的头发拱起了一个弧度。贝尔托特看上去十分不自在，下意识地往远处挪了挪，把头靠在抱紧的膝盖上，在权衡了风险之后放弃了继续表示抵抗的动作。

“我需要出去... 还差一步我就可以回到故乡了，但现在我和你困在这里，如果没有别的选择我就要在这里变身了，对不起，阿尔敏。“  
”贝尔托特，我需要你听我说。”  
“听你说什么，听你如何形容阿妮怎样被拷打然后趁机对我做些什么吗？我早就听够了。”  
“不是的...那个，我是想说，我觉得你也觉察到了，这里不是什么平常的空间，无法判断这房间外的构造，你在这里变巨人也有一定风险。我也不知道发生了什么，但是我没有敌意，我相信你也不想和我一起死在这里，所以我们先一起找找出去的方法吧。”  
“....也是。”

他们走到床前，打开并没被封住的信封，期待着其中能给现况一个解答，结果只能借着灯光对着其中印着“这里是不做爱就不能出去的房间”的纸条发愣。  
“......刚才我观察这个房间的时候，六个面一眼扫过去都没有见到一丝缝隙，也不知道是如何拼合的。这恐怕是巨人硬质化的产物。如果有什么人出于什么意志要我们在这里做爱，他们要如何判断里面我们是否达成了这一行为呢？“  
“你是想说这个恶趣味的纸条是骗人的吗？”贝尔托特的脑子并不差，但他却感觉自己有些跟不上阿尔敏的推论。  
“不，恐怕它说的是唯一的解答。想想吧，能够硬质化的艾伦不会做这种事，而这个空间没有出口，而我们现在却在它的内部，也就是这个空间不会先于我们存在。我并不知道我们在醒来之前在这里待了多久，但是床头柜台灯里那根粗蜡烛已经烧了一半了，而我暂时还没有感到空气变得更稀薄。我的推断是，这个空间是超自然的，可能脱离了时间的概念，说不定是有什么高于我们维度的存在，想要让我们做这样的事而创造出来的...... 如果这样，你很有可能在这里无法进行巨人化，你可以试试，我愿意承担这个风险。”  
贝尔托特点了点头，退后一步，咬了咬自己的手，什么也没有发生，这预示着他们只能照着纸条照办了。阿尔敏松了口气；到达同一个答案的路径通常不止一种，他也没法说出他在看到贝尔托特还活着的瞬间就把对现状的解释缩小在梦和超现实的范围内。他还是无法确认他是否在做梦：在艾伦发出要挟信后他的日均睡眠时间不超过四小时，雷贝里欧后更是几乎没能有过深度睡眠，而是长期处在一种半睡半醒的状态中；深夜里他闭上眼睑就会见到贝尔托特看不清表情的剪影，像是定点的密会，与他心烦意乱时去地窖的探访别无二样。 但这次不一样，梦里的幻影从未应答过他，而眼前这位贝尔托特毫无疑问是自己继承对方记忆前那个活生生的贝尔托特。

“那就做吧，决定一下怎么分工。”  
“等等，纸条只说了是sex，说不定自慰行为也可以算，不一定有做那么彻底的必要......”阿尔敏有些许慌乱，他完全没想到对面的态度如此干脆，“那个，贝尔托特有这方面经验吗？”  
“完全没有，更不要说跟男的。”他用手指挠了挠右脸颊试图掩饰尴尬，“但是该做的事情怎样都得去做吧，我必须要从这里出去。我不想测试条件的边缘，因为我想，这房间的主人应该不会向我们抖露出去的过程吧，就像我们还不知道我们是怎么离开彼此的伙伴而就这么被一起锁在这里的。”  
贝尔托特像是做好了觉悟，然后两人陷入了沉默。没过多久阿尔敏开口了：“两个人都没经验的话，应该会对当下面那个造成较大的身体负担，那还是由我来吧，不过贝尔托特你身高这么高，动手时如果能稍微轻点我会很感激的。”他顿了顿又继续说，”之前把艾伦夺回的时候讲的那些话...真是对不起。”他不明白自己为什么在道歉，可能是因为那时候下定决心舍弃的事物最终什么都没换来，但如果是这样，这道歉未免太过卑鄙。他还有些后悔自己习惯性地说了丧气话求饶，因为他渴求着惩罚，渴求着贝尔托特来惩罚他，惩罚他夺走了他的生命，他的超大型巨人，用痛苦去覆盖掉这场清晰的噩梦  
“如果我不答应温柔点，你会怎样？”  
“诶，那，那也没办法，你尽情来吧。”  
“开玩笑的，还是你在上面吧，我不习惯主导。”说完这话贝尔托特低下头，有些腼腆地笑了，浓密的睫毛在烛光下打出一片稀疏的阴影，感觉像是回到了训练兵时代，大家一起围在篝火边聊天一般，气氛缓和了许多。  
“那我们各自准备一下吧，好了就说一声。”得到回应后阿尔敏把坐在床边的身体转了过去，脸上烧得通红。他平时没有什么需求，最多是早上醒来发现生理性晨勃后赶在集合之前去厕所里随便解决一下，实在是做不到当着别人的面玩弄自己那根东西。后面传来了一些声响，好像是贝尔托特在抽屉里找到了可以拿来当润滑剂的东西，阿尔敏松了口气，开始专注刺激自身。然而他一旦稍微进入忘神的状态，鼻腔里就被不存在这房间内的硝烟与血味充晕，使得他猛地被抓回到俯视雷贝里欧军港的瞬间。背后传来一些断断续续的闷哼，他快要喘不上气来，甚至感到想吐，但还得压制这份恶心感和想叫的冲动接着撸动。然而自己的阴茎不为所动，傻愣愣地歪在那里，怎样都没有反应。  
“需要帮忙吗？”高大的影子靠了过来，“我这边好了。”  
阿尔敏感到有些丢人，然而贝尔托特看了一眼就明白了。接着贝尔托特把他的额头抵在了他肩膀的位置上，然后把手放在顶部开始轻轻套弄。阿尔敏在想，要是在这里的是柯尼而不是他，身高就会暴露他们不是同一个时间的人的这件事，暗自庆幸自己的身高没有长太多。贝尔托特的毛衣有些扎扎的，传来的温度令他感到安心，而且这实在是久违的和人的亲密接触；艾伦的出走使得调查兵团气氛十分紧张，训练兵时代时常的打闹都消失了。贝尔托特的手法意外地好，阿尔敏渐渐放松了下来，忍不住问道：“你有帮人这么做过吗？”  
“没有，不过莱纳帮过我，我只是在模仿他”  
”原来你们是这种关系啊......”  
“才，才不是，只是他觉得我一个人就知道憋着，就来强行关照了几次。”阿尔敏并看不见对方的脸，但他的口气里充满了落寞，像是在喃喃自语，在怀念那个再也回不去的时代。在贝尔托特的帮助下阿尔敏的性器终于展现了挺立的迹象，于是贝尔托特顺势躺了下去，下半身不着一物，巨大的阳具耸在那里，阿尔敏看了忍不住咽了口气，尽量让自己不去想如果两人职位换过来他得承受些什么，然后慢慢把身体调整到可以进行下一步的姿势。  
“那，我要进去了。”  
“嗯。”贝尔托特把自己的手臂握在胸前，声音中透露着一丝紧张。  
于是阿尔敏对准入口缓缓插了进去，因为扩张做的很到位，这过程比想象中来的轻松。贝尔托特上半身看起来像在往后躲地扭动，阿尔敏前倾，固定住贝尔托特的左手，然后把自己的左手放在他的性器上，回忆前面对方的做法，然后进行拙劣的模仿，对方在双重刺激下变得面色潮红，似乎试图制止住喉头快漏出来的声音，然后还是没能压制住。  
“光靠我可能做不到让两方都高潮，如果这个是出去的判定条件的话。”阿尔敏像是为自己的行为开脱一般补充了一句，然后开始抽送。他以为这种时候头脑会像让以前偷偷传给他的黄色小说那样变得一片空白，然而事实上所有思绪和情感都在此时交织在了一起，像是被火源点燃的炸药般一口气炸开。

他一直在想事情为什么会变成今天的样子。他真的是想跟贝尔托特谈谈的，可局势只允许他以此为借口拖时间，而上天给了他这次机会，他却仍然得顾虑着什么可以说什么不能说，要是由于他现在的软弱泄露了什么而导致玛丽亚夺还站己方的全灭，那帕拉迪岛将会失去最后这渺茫又靠不住的生存希望。阿尔敏回推也推算不出一条别的路；如果在训练兵的那三年里，如果在57次墙外调查之前，会有什么和平沟通的可能性吗？还是说这个世界只能是一个狗咬狗的世界？只有杀人鬼能理解杀人鬼，而他现在和曾经的贝尔托特明明沾满了同样的鲜血，而立场之差还是直直地矗立在二人之间。他控制不住自己了，在动作幅度加快的同时前言不搭后语地哭噎着说：  
“贝尔托特，我，嗯，我见过大海了。”  
对方身体很明显地僵了一下，而阿尔敏已经顾不得对方的反应而接着说：“  
“我，连你的故乡，我也去了。  
“外面，都是些，我从没见过的，事物，我，我还吃到了冰激凌，吃的时候还在想，如果是你的话会喜欢什么口味的。  
“对不起，我真的，很抱歉，呜。”  
在临界点他把身体抽出来射在了床单上，贝尔托特也差不多在同时泄了。

高潮过后是一片死一般的寂静，阿尔敏不知道贝尔托特是不是反应过来这并非床第间迷离的梦话；他很可能也察觉到了自己头发长度的变化，说不定那五厘米的身高变化也注意到了。阿尔敏未来的延长几乎可以等同于贝尔托特未来的断送。现在是贝尔托特可以杀掉他的最佳时机，真动手了也无可奈何。然后他想起自己还有很多想要做的事。墙的彼岸有海，有着燃烧的水，冰之大地，砂之雪原，也有着与那一天别无二致的离别的哀嚎，被染红的港口，被埋在瓦砾下的照片，而他还没来得及看到前面那些。他还不想死在这里，于是他闭上眼睛等待着命运的裁断，然后过了几分钟，贝尔托特把那只他刚松开的手拉了回来，把下巴靠在了阿尔敏的头上，把他揽过来，两人蜷挤在这张双人床上。头顶传来低语：  
“草莓薄荷脆片。”  
“嗯？”  
“喜欢的，冰激凌的口味。虽然也很少吃到，但成为战士的那一天，爸爸有给我买过。”  
“是这样啊，那以后有机会我们一起去吃吧。”  
“嗯。”  
蜡烛还没烧尽，两人昏昏沉沉地进入睡梦中，回到他们各自的轨道上。


End file.
